


beel is warm

by cinnabunnieb



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Maybe a little out of character, No Smut, Okay that’s all, Other, They Hug, asmo and reader are best friends, asmo is so dramatic, because in the beel’s morning card, beel sleeps w/o a shirt on, best wingman asmo, but i am not wrong, he’s putting a shirt on, i’m soft, lots of fluff, twice?, which means he didn’t wear one to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabunnieb/pseuds/cinnabunnieb
Summary: reader has a crush on beel and craves his warmth (and his big teddy bear personality).
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	beel is warm

**Author's Note:**

> basically reader is super cold and beel is warm so beel gives reader his jacket and asmo proceeds to get them together. 
> 
> i didn’t proofread this or edit i am so sorry

have just a little bit of something and you’ll begin to crave it more and more. 

a delicious mountain of chocolate covered pancakes would be a tooth rottingly (literally) sweet treat. 

all the grimm in the world would be totally cool. 

the hottest game on the market in your hands? amazing. 

the warmth of the gluttonous brother, beelzebub, so close to you?

yeah, you wanted more. 

beel’s sleeping face was soft in front of your own and you couldn’t help but study the peaceful features, unintentionally giving his much larger hand a gentle squeeze. 

the silky ginger locks that hung over his forehead were like rays of the sun. bright, gorgeous. 

the gentle spray of pale freckles just visible over his cheeks and nose. 

the way his soft looking lips just barely parted with each breath he took in his slumber. 

that wasn’t even to mention his hand in your own. 

calloused in some places from the working out he did yet soft in others. 

much larger than your own. not to be repetitive. 

the heat that pulsed off the demon was... intense. and not in any way bad. 

you hated to admit it, but it made you want to snuggle deep into his chest. 

which was bare, as he didn’t sleep with a shirt on. 

(how could you not mention this?!)

when beel’s brows pinched together and his entire expression tightened, you tensed, your free hand quickly rising to brush along his cheeks. 

he craned into the touch, whether intentional or not, you didn’t care. 

in an instant, the avatar of gluttony was relaxing and you found yourself slipping into unconsciousness. 

with that, your eyes fell closed and your breathing slowed, only the sound of your heartbeat filling your ears. 

-

you woke to a cold bed. 

no soft face before your own. 

however, the warmth in your hand remained and the end of the bed seemed to dip. 

you tilted your head, finding beel’s sitting form on the end of your (well, his) bed. 

“good morning,” the redhead greeted, a grin coming to his face and a glimmer sparking in his violet eyes. 

you pulled yourself up and your eyes traveled to your hand, where beel’s larger fingers still encased your own. 

“a-ah, sorry, y/n.” beel apologized quickly, removing his fingers from where they laced with your own. 

a hint of disappointment filled you and your eyes trailed up beel’s form. 

unintentionally lurking a tad too long on the broad expanse of his bare chest. 

your eyes met beel’s and you two just gazed at each other for a few moments before beel finally cleared his throat and rose off the bed, leaving you cold. “we should get to class.” he muttered with his back to you. 

he crossed the room and scooped up his shirt. you tried to ignore the flexing of the muscles in his back when he slid it over his head. 

unintentionally, you shivered, a small chatter of your teeth accompanying the action. 

from across the room where beel was exiting, his head swiveled around, blinking at you and tipping his head. “are you cold?” he piped up, curious. 

you shrugged slowly and pulled yourself to your feet, hating the way a cool breeze seemed to travel down your spine, causing your body to tremble once more. 

“are you sick, y/n?” beel pried, moving towards you. he stood before you and pressed the back of his hand to your forehead. 

the warmth filled you and you found yourself leaning into the touch, moaning with disappointment when he pulled back. 

there was a frown on beel’s face when he looked down at you. under the scrutiny of his stare, you flushed red. 

what a hypocrite you were. since you’d been surveying the ginger’s each and every feature just five or so hours ago. 

finally, beel stood back and you found yourself relieved. relieved that he wasn’t watching you so closely now. 

but he shrugged off his indigo jacket and you gaped, shocked when he held it out for you. 

you accepted the coat, your lips parted with surprise. 

beel noticed your dismay and he turned away but you caught the hint of red that traveled over his cheeks. “you can.. wear that today, y/n.” he mumbled and you just nodded, bringing the jacket to your chest. 

it was filled with warmth. 

with that, you watch beel’s back as he exited, eyes drifting across his muscular biceps as he turned the corner. 

you too retreated across the room but only to grab your r.a.d uniform. you dressed without much thought, as it was just a daily activity. 

but when you got to beel’s jacket? 

you lifted the object up and held it in your arms, one hand lazily coming up to trace the pattern; where white met indigo. 

it was so warm. as if beel had printed his body heat into the garment. 

you closed your eyes and inhaled deeply then slipped your arms through the sleeves of the parka. 

it matched your own uniform in no way at all but you wore it anyways, your excuse being that beel was being sweet and you didn’t want to make him feel bad. 

lame excuse in hindsight. 

you exited your (beel’s) room only to be overwhelmed by the glorious aroma of rose perfume. 

you turned just in time for a finger to meet your nose, your eyes rolling and lips falling into a soft grin. 

“asmo,” you greeted, your playful smirk matching his own, “lovely to see you this morning.”

asmo’s eyes were bright as usual but this morning they were... mischievous. he was now a suspect.

“it is a lovely morning,” the avatar of lust agreed as his finger tip fell from your face and you two fell into pace beside each other, “isn’t it?”

you quirked one brow, eyeing him in your peripheral. your eyes suddenly narrowed but he didn’t falter. he kept bouncing along with that kitty grin on his lips and the sound of his heels filling the hallway. 

suspicious. 

you replied with a soft hum, releasing the flirtatious demon from your scrutiny. 

by the time you two made it to your first class, asmo seemed to be vibrating out of his own skin. 

from the corner of your eye, you noticed the boy take a seat beside your own. you finally gave in and turned towards him, tilting your head expectantly. 

“go ahead and ask.”

without a moment’s hesitation (and definitely way too eagerly) asmo exploded, eyes glimmering. 

“are you wearing beel’s jacket because you have a massive crush on him!”

you definitely regretted asking because the second he’d blurted the words, you slapped your hand over his mouth. 

you pressed your free hand in a shushing motion over your lips, hissing out a warning. “don’t SAY that!”

asmo grinned beneath your hand and you felt his tongue over your palm, causing you to react by violently shaking your hand. 

“ew!” you whisper shouted, brows furrowing. the lusty boy only smirked further, that same cattish look. “why would you do that?”

“ah, y/n, you forget sometimes that i have six brothers~” asmodeus replied, voice light and breezy. you only huffed with annoyance, grumbling. 

“whatever.” was your reply and you wiped the saliva off along your pant leg. “ask your question again? i was too disgusted with you.”

as you turned to face forward in your seat, you noticed asmo fan one hand out in a dismissive motion. 

“i am never disgusting, my dear.”

you rolled your eyes, muttering a soft ‘debatable.’

“anyways,” asmo continued, “why are you wearing beel’s jacket? are you two together already?”

your brows shot up and your cheeks flushed pink. you snapped your head around to face him, eyes as round as saucers. 

“you fucking what?”

“answer the questions, y/n.”

“i don’t even know what you mean!”

“but you do!”

with a flustered huff your head fell into your hands and you felt asmodeus’ hand creep up your neck. his fingers swirled around the hairs at the base of your hair line, twirling them in circles. 

“it’s okay, y/n. you can say it.” asmo urged, and you could tell he was fighting off an amused smile. 

you reached back, making an unserious attempt to swat away his hand. “no idea what you’re talking about.”

you could almost see the whatever flutter of his wrist at your words. 

“come on y/n! just tell me-”

“tell you what?”

uh oh. 

that was beel’s voice. 

when your head rose from your arms (just to get a peek at the redhead) you nearly sighed with... with what?

oh no. 

it’ll be relief for now. 

beel had arrived, massive form taking up nearly the entire view. actually, he was the view. you had no complaints. 

“our dear y/n was just telling me-”

you cut the lustful demon off, fixing him with a hard stare. “about the weird dreams i had.” you finished, noticing the way the blonde seemed to tremble with amusement. 

you didn’t want to know what he was going to say but you figured it was nothing good for you. 

the fifth brother nodded, seeming willing to agree with your words. “yes, such wonderful dreams. i can’t wait to hear more about them.”

beel seemed to be satisfied with this and he moved on, taking his usual seat farther back in the room. 

just to make sure he wasn’t paying attention, you loudly spoke up. “and so, the rabbit was talking to me. and he sounded just like lord diavolo.”

asmo, following along, chuckled playfully. “how cute. just about as cute as that sticker i’ve made.”

then the avatar of lust’s stare hardened and he lowered his voice, leaning close to you. it would’ve been more threatening if you weren’t aware that he wore heels to make himself look taller. 

“just admit it, y/n. you’re totally head over heels for my brother.”

you huffed with annoyance and narrowed your eyes. “fine!” you hissed. “so what if i am?”

asmo’s hands clapped together and he sat back, looking all too pleased with himself. 

this couldn’t be any good. 

just as the bell was ringing, asmo announced without care for his volume,

“great! i’ll have you together by tonight!”

you were terrified. 

-

“okay, y/n. i have eyes on the target. he’s in the fridge. well maybe not IN the fridge but-“

you blinked, pulling asmodeus back around the corner. he drew his knees to his chest, fingers tapping a pattern over his pants. 

“you don’t have to be so extra about it.” you whispered in return, only for asmo to press a single finger to your lips, effectively silencing you. 

“now, now, my dear.” he soothed, grinning cattishly from behind his finger. “theatrics are only necessary. if we’re going to this, we have to do it correctly.”

you rolled your eyes, getting to your feet. “yeah, yeah.” you muttered, dusting invisible dirt off your thighs. “whatever.” 

asmo watched you with shock as you rounded the corner, leaning over the island table that was centered in the middle of the kitchen.

asmo made frantic motions with his hands for you to return but you ignored him, instead opting to fix your gaze on beel. 

you cleared your throat then spoke, causing beel to turn quickly. 

“you come here often?”

beel turned red and nearly choked on the food in his mouth, pressing one massive hand to his chest and bending slightly at the waist as he corrected his... everything. 

you panicked, taking quick steps forward to stand at his side. 

“are you okay? i’m so sorry, oh god.” you blurted, eyes going wide and your hands falling over his biceps. 

beel finally stopped coughing and he stared at you then the floor, dumbfounded. 

you winced, daring to trace circles into his skin. “you good?”

beel’s lips parted to speak but he just let his head fall forward, resting it on your shoulder. 

the redhead really was a big puppy. 

“sorry for scaring you...” you murmured, laying your head against his. 

“ugh! y/n!” asmo suddenly shouted, causing you to jolt and turn so fast beel once again nearly lost his balance. 

you released beel and stalked across the floor towards asmo, keeping your voice low. but you had no doubts beel could still hear you.

“asmo, what’re you doing?” you whisper hissed, one hand reaching out for him. 

“this wasn’t the plan! you were supposed t-“ you slapped a hand over the demon’s mouth for the second time that day, cutting him off. no more words. 

you looked over your shoulder to find beel silently watching you both, head tilted the tiniest bit. 

so cute. even in his confusion. 

“look asmo-“ before you could continue, you heard foot steps coming your way and you widened your eyes. asmo pulled your hand off his mouth, swiveling in place, his eyes also going big. 

lucifer came from around the corner, a stern expression on his face. 

“what is going on here?” the eldest brother demanded, brows furrowing. 

“uhh, nothing!” you and asmo shouted in unison and lucifer turned suspicious. 

the avatar of pride sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand. “quit harassing your brothers, asmodeus.”

as lucifer turned and went on his way, asmo was left spluttering. you patted his back in a comforting manner then glanced back at beel. 

sorry, you mouthed apologetically and allowed asmo to take your hand, tugging you away. 

the last think you caught was a troubled look flitting over beel’s face. 

-

“okay, okay. this time has to go smoothly.”

you tugged on the edge of the dressy clothes asmo had fit you into. the type of clothing that clung too tightly to your hips, that accentuated the features of your torso. 

“i’m not sure beel is driven by attraction,” you muttered, sending asmo a pointed stare. 

asmo turned his back on you and you saw him rest his arms over his chest. “i’ll pretend that wasn’t aimed at me.”

you blinked in response then said, “well it was aimed at mammon too,” in which asmo swiveled around quickly, pressing a nail to your lips to silence you. 

“hush, dear.” asmo commanded. he released your lips and took you by the hand, leading you through the halls. “we aren’t talking about him. i’m scoring you a lovely date with the one and only beelzebub.”

you sighed, pretending to not be amused. as dramatic as asmo was, you did love him and considered him one of your closest friends in the devildom. 

“thanks for helping out,” you finally mumbled, causing asmo to stumble in his step. 

but the avatar of lust quickly recovered, laughing as he turned to face you. 

“it’s only because i want the best for you and myself, dear!” he declared, though you thought you saw a flicker of something soft flash in his eyes. 

you smiled at him, drawing the boy into a hug. “alright, asmo.” you sighed, eyes closing. asmo seemed to hesitate, but returned the hug, his arms tightening around your waist. 

you parted after a moment and asmo lowered his gaze to the ground. you continued on down the hallway, this time silently. 

but you didn’t feel any tension. it was comfortable. 

you were glad asmo was your friend. 

-

by the time youd spotted beel, it was much later than it had been when you set out. 

you’d searched all throughout the halls (and of course the kitchen) but still hadn’t found him. 

only when you asked all of the boys, did you find the sixth oldest brother in the house of lamentation’s library — the one not in satan’s room. 

when you and asmo found him, the avatar of lust flashed you a thumbs up, winked, then dashed off. 

you walked towards beel, the redhead only looking up from his book when you stopped before him. 

“whatcha looking for, beel?” you inquired in a low tone. you didn’t take beel for the type to read, not like satan did, at least. 

but typical beel replied, “cook books.” 

cute. 

you crouched down beside him, peering over his shoulder at what he was reading. 

“this doesn’t look like cooking.” you stated, brows furrowing with confusion. 

beel shook his head, passing it over to you. “it’s something romantic. about this human who gets involved with all seven princes of hell, but chooses only one of them.”

your eyes went wide and you averted your gaze, allowing the gluttonous redhead to take his novel back. 

“sounds,” you stalled, unable to find proper phrasing, “....interesting...” 

beel hummed in agreement and buried himself back in his reading. 

due to how long it took to find him, the time had shifted in the devildom and you were quite tired. 

with a yawn, you allowed your head to drop to beel’s shoulder, your eyes closing. 

you felt the avatar of gluttony tense, but he didn’t move you. instead, one hand brushed along the side of your head and you found yourself relaxing, breath slowing until you fell into sleep. 

-

you woke to being carried through the hallways of the house of lamentation. 

your face buried in beelzbub’s chest, a glorious broad expanse you knew and loved. 

not the point. 

you stirred in his arms, finally glancing up at the redhead’s face.

he wore a sleepy smile, a warm glow to his expression. 

when he peered down at you, his facial features shifted to that of embarrassed surprise; brows shooting up, eyes widening, and cheeks turning pink. 

“you’re awake.” he mumbled, pupils averting swiftly. 

you replied with a soft ‘mhm’ and buried yourself back into beel’s firm (yet soft?) chest. 

you didn’t catch the way his cheeks further reddened, but you could guess by the way his heartbeat picked up in your ears. 

next thing you knew, beel was lowering you to your feet. you took a moment to realize what was happening, but you blinked owlishly when you looked around, recognizing the door to beel’s room. 

he leaned over you, welcoming you inside as he opened the door for you. 

you stepped in and took a deep breath, smiling. 

over your shoulder, you called back, “thank you.”

beel lowered his gaze, grinning sheepishly at his feet. 

you slipped into the room and stretched. your clothing that asmo had you change out of earlier that day still laid on beel’s bed. 

on your way past, you snatched them up, moving groggily into the back room to change. 

these casual clothes were so much more comfortable and you pulled beel’s jacket on over top, resisting the urge to snuggle into it. 

returning to beel, the gluttonous brother sat on he end of the bed waiting for you, fingers tapping along his knees, refusing to look at you. 

(he of course wasn’t wearing a shirt to bed, as he usually didn’t.)

you tried not to stare too long at his glorious... proportions. 

you were about to settle beside him but he jumped up quickly, walking rapidly towards you before you could even make it over. 

you blinked, looking up at him. 

“do you want your j-”

beel cut you off, taking your hands in his. 

“y/n. i think i really like you.” he stated. he said so few words, but they sounded genuine. 

when you searched his face for any sign of insincerity, you found none. he just wore a somewhat shy smile and had a spray of pink over his cheeks. 

so you took your hands from his and wrapped your arms around his waist, burying the side of your head in his chest. 

you squeezed as tight as you could, causing an audible inhale from beel. 

his hands fell to the back of your head, fingers carding lightly through your hair. 

then, he returned the hug (although somewhat awkwardly, with his height and clear hesitance), one arm wrapping around you. 

-

“good night, y/n.”

“good night, beel.”

you two once more laid in bed together, hand in hand. 

but this time, you were snuggled close to beel’s chest. 

the lights were off and you two were ready to sleep. 

you noticed beel’s eyes flutter shut and before he could fall asleep, you leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. 

when you pulled back to look at him, a small smile was traveling over his lips. 

beel leaned into you before you could get away, lips pressing to yours. 

you were startled for a moment but relaxed into it, eyes closing. 

the kiss filled you with warmth, a feeling that only he brought you.

when he released you, you felt content.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading,,, this was really fun to write bcuz beel is my favorite of the boys 🥺


End file.
